Leading Man
by onyxsun
Summary: Wufei takes Quatre to an audition and gets a treat once there. Ok I'm not good at summaries. This may end up being a PWP so I put it as R. It's my first fic so please read and tell me what you think! Pairings: 3x5. Warning: yaoi and possible lemon...poste
1. Auditions

Chapter One  
  
"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Wufei muttered. He had been driving for an almost solid three hours. He had stopped once for a quick bathroom break but rushed back to the car eager to be done with his trip. His boredom was starting to get to him.  
  
"Because you love me and think I deserve to make it on Broadway. Plus, you know that I can't drive myself and being the wonderful friend that you are, you decided to take me." Quatre finished his spiel with a small but triumphant smile. Wufei glanced over at the passenger seat. With his blonde hair, blue eyes, and charming smile, Quatre could get himself out of any situation. He often used his seeming innocence and naiveté to subtly manipulate those around him. Of course once people knew him, his tactics no longer worked as well yet it never really mattered for his charm was mainly used in trying to gain parts. He would never manipulate close to him for he hated false relationships. In friendships he always valued honesty and openness above anything else. These values however never stopped him from trying to get ahead in life and it still baffled Wufei as to how Quatre could appear so innocent after all the things he had done.  
  
"Oh right, I just happened to feel like driving for five hours to an audition with you even though there are hundreds of girls at school who would have happily taken you. Humph. You know perfectly well that I'm just doing this because you don't want to ruin your reputation at school by telling some gossip queen that you had your license revoked. I mean what would happen if your golden boy rep was ruined? Of course there's also the fact that you can't even spend a single hour away from males before you start to flip out. Five hours with a college girl? Ha, the nice men in white would be happy to pick you up at the end of that trip." Wufei glanced over once more and saw a pout slowly creeping onto the boy's face and berated himself for always having to be so sarcastic.   
  
"Not that I don't want you to succeed of course. Heaven knows you've worked hard enough and well 'A Chorus Line' is one of your favorites. I also realize that you need to go to these things if you ever want to make it on Broadway so....I promise to help you anyway I can. On the other hand, you have to promise not to leave for Broadway until we graduate. I don't want to deal with all the girls whose hearts you'll break." Ok, so he couldn't completely get rid of the sarcasm. "Besides I know how much you love acting. I'll never know why though, it's much more fun to watch. If you're constantly worrying about your lines then you can never be taken away by the play."   
  
Boy did he have a way of babbling around Quatre! He was still in shock that he'd ever made friends with the boy. Wufei had been virtually friendless in high school and had assumed the same fate would await him in college. Once there however, the blonde picked him out immediately. The boy had an uncanny way of being able to pick out potential lovers. Once he got to know the young Chinese boy he decided that he was far too innocent for him. This however meant that their friendship was able to blossom. Quatre had started off my stating his original thoughts when he saw the boy and how he hoped that they would soon be friends. Wufei went into shock. He had been rather sheltered and the fact that this boy could not only figure out that he was homosexual but that Quatre had actually been attracted to him was absolutely mind-boggling. Wufei had been embarrassed yet incredibly happy to find a friend. So far their friendship had lasted a year and a half and everyday they became closer.   
  
Those around them wondered how their friendship lasted since they had two very different personalities but it was the differences that they admired in each other. Wufei hadn't changed much and still continued to become embarrassed quite easily most often in reaction to the blonde's behavior. He admired the boy however, for his ability to freely express his opinions wherever they went, and because he never let anyone intimidate him or ruin his dreams. Quatre in turn was drawn in by Wufei's constant honesty and ability to always be true to himself. He merely wished he could make his friend more at ease with his sexuality. He needed more self-confidence but it was no good for merely Quatre to tell him what an amazing person he was or how beautiful. What Wufei needed was to have someone else compliment him. Someone who he could trust wasn't just saying these things because they were friends. Quatre had sworn to himself that he would find such a person for Wufei before they graduated. Well, at least there was no rush, there was still two and a half years left. Right now, he would just enjoy having such a great friend....and one who was so easy to tease.  
  
"Riight, that's exactly why you're bringing me. Please, anyone can tell you love coming to these auditions with me. You just sit in the back and stare at all the guys!" With this last comment Wufei sputtered and turned a bright fuschia. He gave the blonde a glare but didn't say a word. Quatre now had a huge grin on his face. It was true that Wufei loved theater. When coming out of the theater the Asian boy always had a glow about his eyes and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. However, Quatre had also noticed how he loved to watch all those auditioning....not that there was much else to do there. It was just too much fun to tease Wufei and there was bound to be more with another two hours before they reached their final destination.  
  
******  
Entering the hall, the two boys immediately noticed the enormous number of people. This was far from a college audition. Quatre moaned internally but he knew never to show dread or anxiety. Wufei gave Quatre a small, reassuring pat on the back before heading off to the corner to watch. Unfortunately he turned around quite suddenly and smacked into someone. Lying on the ground, he found himself staring up into two beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" the boy stated simply and offered Wufei his hand. Wufei felt himself shiver when he heard the soft, deep voice. Great! It had only been a couple minutes, and he was lusting after another unattainable boy.  
  
"It's no problem. It was my fault. Thanks," he took the boy's hand and hauled himself off the ground. The boy's hand felt so soft, he could just imagine those hands....no, no he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself. He could already feel himself going red and he quickly marched towards the back of the theater. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice that Quatre had taken in the whole event and now had a small smile creeping across his face. 


	2. Place to Stay

Wufei slumped down into an isolated red plush seat. Closing his eyes tightly, he concentrated on trying to slow down his pulse. He took several slow, deep breaths and felt his heart begin to slow.  
  
Once he'd calmed down, Wufei slowly opened his eyes once again taking in his surroundings. The theater was still quite full but those auditioning had moved onto the stage. They had already begun stretching out. The dance part of audition was always first and Wufei had worked a long time with Quatre on increasing his flexibility. It had only partially worked for the blonde boy much preferred typical gym exercises, such as weightlifting, to the more yoga oriented exercises that Wufei favored  
  
Wufei's eyes wandered over the crowd before finally spotting Quatre. Front and center. Wufei smiled to himself, his friend was so predictable. The blonde suddenly stopped in the middle of one of his exercises and moved farther towards stage right. He sat down, legs out straight in front of him and leaned forward to hold on to his feet.  
  
The move had seemed rather odd to Wufei. Quatre always placed himself front and center to gain the judges' attention. There was nothing he liked better then a judges attention...except for...Wufei smacked himself in the head. He looked and his friend once again and this time took note of a boy just behind the blonde boy. Wufei snorted. The boy was doing push-ups, as though that would help. On the other hand, that was probably the reason Quatre had picked him out. The boy was fairly slim, but covered with well-defined muscles. His messy, brown hair hung down over his deep blue eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he stared intently at....what appeared to be Quatre's ass.  
  
Wufei sighed once again as he surveyed the situation. Quatre could sure pick them. Perhaps they should get separate rooms this time. Maybe he could pick up some of Quatre's charm by the time they graduate, Of course judging by his earlier mishap, his prospects weren't looking very good. In fact he could already feel his face flush at the memory.  
  
Why was he always so clumsy? If he hadn't been in such a hurry, he might have spotted the emerald eyes beauty in time. Then he could have acted more nonchalant. Oh, who was he kidding? There would never be a day when he could act casual around a boy who looked like that.  
  
His eyes flicked back to the mass of auditioners and was startled to notice the handsome stranger was stretching right next to Quatre. He appeared to be going through the same Yoga routine that Wufei had attempted to teach Quatre. However this boy was much more flexible. In fact, he appeared to be even more flexible then Wufei. Wufei wondered why Quatre hadn't chosen him as his next pick....or had he?  
  
Wufei looked closer at the two and realized that they were talking to each other. Well, to be exact, it appeared as though Quatre was doing most of the talking but the other boy was listening attentively. Wufei felt a sea of anger flood over him. Why did this always happen to him? Why did he never have the guts to go after the guys he liked? Whatever he felt, he knew Quatre wasn't to blame. He shouldn't feel any anger towards the young blonde. After all, he was just following his heart....or something like that.  
  
After regaining his composure, Wufei risked looking back up at his friend. Quatre was still talking but this time to the guy who had previously been doing pushups. Now Wufei was confused. As adventurous as his young friend was, he never went after two guys at the same time. He mulled over this fact for several minutes before he felt his eyes begin to droop. Wufei hated driving and the long trip had finally caught up with him.  
  
"Wufei wake up!" Wufei cracked his eyes open and looked up at the ridiculously cheerful blonde. "You slept through the entire audition. You must have pretty tired to sleep through some of those singers. Ugh, I don't even know why they're bothering. None the less it means things are looking up for me."  
  
"Right, well, let's go. We need to find a hotel." Wufei hoisted himself out of his chair and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I found a place where we can stay for free." Wufei didn't like the way Quatre was smiling at him.  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"Well this guy I met, his name is Trowa, said we could sleep on his couch. Oh wait, you know who he is. He's the guy you ran into when we first got here. Anyway, here's the address. Let's get going!" Wufei felt Quatre stuff the piece of paper into his hand. He stared at it for several seconds before following Quatre out the door. It's a good think he's drifted off during auditions for he had a feeling it was going to be a sleepless night.  
  
*********  
A/N: Thank you to all my chapter one reviewers!!  
  
Leiko: Yes, it's true. It's a very uncommon pairing. I thought I'd try somethign new since the board seems to be filled with 1x2, 3x4 etc. I'm glad you like it though!...hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.  
  
SilverShinigami: Hi again! Yep I posted it this before but under NC-17 so they deleted it...though I hadn't even written past a PG level *shrug* Sorry about the wait but I need to attract new reviewers!...enjoy anyways :)  
  
Jenihenpen: Ah yes the romance....well you may have to wait a bit more. I like to torture the poor devils. I know. I'm evil but it's just so much better that way. 


	3. Dinner

Wufei walked up to the mahogany door and stared at the golden numbers nailed to it. Room number seventeen. He was even sure how he had made it up the stairs. His heart rate kept speeding up as each step took him closer and closer to the mysterious boy. Damn Quatre. Quatre knew Wufei was horrible in social situations and yet he insisted on him meeting as many new people as possible. Wufei just hoped that Quatre didn't have an eye on Trowa, he wouldn't be able to bear seeing the dark haired beauty fall for someone else. Yet he wouldn't blame the boy for Quatre was quite the catch....and it wasn't as if Wufei was going to try anything. Wufei let out a loud sigh and quickly knocked twice on the door eager to get the ordeal over with.  
  
The door soundlessly slide open and Wufei felt his eyes go wide as he took in the site before him. The boy was so much more beautiful up close. His skin was lightly tanned and Wufei could see the slight definition of muscles under the tight black T-shirt the boy was wearing. The shirt was tucked into *very* tight jeans and Wufei looked up quickly to make sure he was not caught staring.  
  
"Hi!" Quatre stated cheerfully. Trowa smiled and backed up allowing them to pass through the door. As Wufei passed him, he felt the boys gaze follow him but quickly dismissed the fact. After all, Wufei had smacked into him and now was sharing an apartment with him. And he's forgotten to introduce himself! Wufei turned to introduce himself but found that no sound came out. Fortunately the dark haired boy hadn't noticed for he was busy locking the door. Wufei turned back around and walked up to the entrance of what appeared to be the living room. The couch had already been folded out into a bed and Wufei suddenly felt very tired.  
  
"I hope you don't mind the arrangements." Wufei jumped as he heard a voice right behind him. Quatre let out a small laugh and Wufei was quick to give him a silencing glare. "I presumed that you two were used to sharing a bed and didn't bother setting up the extra mattress." Wufei felt his cheeks redden as Trowa's last line sank in. He thought...  
  
"N-no! I-I mean the arrangements are fine b-but I...I mean..we...um." Oh god there was no way Wufei could say it. Great, first five minutes and he was already turning into a stuttering idiot. This day was getting better.   
  
"Oh we're not a couple" Quatre giggled. Wufei let out a sigh of relief that he no longer had to explain the situation. "Wufei and I are just friends. However, we don't mind the sleeping arrangements. It's really nice of you to let us crash here."  
  
"Oh I see." Trowa looked back and forth between Quatre and Wufei. "I apologize. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous but after I heard how far you two traveled to get here, well....I just knew no friend of mine would willingly do that. I guess you're just a lucky man Quatre. Your name is Wufei?" Wufei melted once again under the boys gaze. Well he couldn't spend the rest of the night not speaking to anyone.  
  
"Y-yeah. Sorry I didn't introduce myself I just...forgot", Wufei ended lamely. He berated himself for sounding so juvenile. How was he ever to attract a boy if he couldn't even manage a declarative sentence?  
  
"Well, I'll make sure I don't forget that. Anyway in that door is the bathroom. My room is around the corner and through that opening is the Kitchen. Of course you guys won't need that until breakfast. I usually make pancakes so you can have some of those if you want. There's also yogurt and cereal if you want. It's almost 7 and Heero could show up any minute so you two might want to get ready. That is if you're changing."  
  
"Changing for what?" Wufei gave Trowa and curious look but then quickly became suspicious and turned his gaze towards Quatre. The young blonde was grinning from ear to ear until he looked at Wufei. His smile quickly faded and he whacked his forehead.  
  
"Sorry Wufei I forgot to tell you that we're going out for dinner. The four of us that is. I met a guy name Heero at auditions and he's coming too. Oh please don't give me that look Wufei. I know your tired but I promise it'll be fun. Please?" Quatre gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. Looking at Trowa, Wufei found a small smirk forming on the boys face. He had definitely lost this battle.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not dressing up." Wufei the statement wasn't worth much since they were undoubtedly not going to a fancy restaurant but he didn't like going down without a fight...however pathetic that fight was. Quatre let out a small yelp and tackled Wufei to the ground. The blonde then ran of to the bathroom with his back all the while shouting to Wufei about how he was the greatest and that it didn't matter if he changed for he already looked good. Wufei blushed and look down in order to remind himself that he had dressed himself in a plain pair of khakis and a white buttoned-down shirt. Then he suddenly realized he was left in the room alone with Trowa. He looked up to find two gorgeous emerald eyes gazing back at him. He felt very wanton as the eyes sweeped over him.  
  
"How come you didn't try out? You look as though you could easily pass the dance section of auditions."  
  
"Oh, I prefer watching."  
  
"You like watching huh?" There was a rather uncomfortable silence and Wufei nervously looked down at his feet. "Well I suppose everyone likes different things but it really is much more fun to participate. Who really wants to be left on the sidelines? I bet if you tried you'd have a good shot. You seem to have a dancer's body and you definitely have the looks." Wufei tried not keep his head from shooting up to look and the boy but wasn't successful. "Besides, Quatre already told me that you sing beautifully. All that's left is the acting portion, and with such perfection in the other areas, well, I'm sure that would be a piece of cake for you. Or if you want I could help you with that section?" Wufei's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Was this boy really praising him so much? Maybe he was overreacting. Perhaps this was the way Trowa treated everyone.  
  
"I'm not sure if I really want to try acting right now but thanks." Wufei was proud that he'd finally managed to spit out a sentence without stuttering.  
  
"Oh but it's fun to try out new things" Trowa whispered as he took a step closer. Wufei's eyes went wide and he suddenly was paralyzed with fear. What was going on here? Suddenly they heard a door creak open and Quatre stepped out of the bathroom. He was dressed in form fitting back pants and a loose dark blue buttoned-shirt that was left partially undone. Quatre had dressed up for someone and Wufei had a feeling it wasn't for either of the two boys in the room. Wufei was about to comment on the outfit when a knock was heard coming from the front door.  
  
It was Heero. Wufei looked at the newcomer and with a start realized it was the push-up boy from auditions. How Quatre did love his muscles. The boy was now dressed in a form-fitting black turtleneck and black jeans. Quatre practically jumped into the boy's  
arms and Heero greeted him equally enthusiastically. They quickly set off towards the restaurant.  
  
*******  
  
"This ice cream is soooo good" Quatre crooned as he collapsed into a fit of giggles. Heero gazed at the blonde fondly. The blonde held up a spoonful of ice cream to the messy haired boy and he gleefully to a mouthful never breaking eye contact with the boy. Wufei smiled to himself. The dinner had actually gone fairly well. He had been little miffed when Quatre and sat next to Heero, leaving Wufei next to Trowa. Wufei had been nervous thinking that he would end up acting like an immature teenage boy again. Fortunately he hadn't had to talk too much and actually found that the conversations flowed freely from his mouth when he had something to contribute. How odd that he had felt to uncomfortable before they'd left. It didn't seem as if Trowa was hitting on him now. He had such an overactive imagination.  
  
"Who want to go to Club Noir tonight?" Heero suddenly asked. "It's a great club. They have the best music and they don't close until seven in the morning. Besides they sometimes give you free drinks!"  
  
"Oh I want to go!" Quatre cried excitedly. "How about you Wufei?" Wufei gulped nervously. He hated dancing in front of people. Well actually he was more fearful of dancing with someone. He'd had about all he could take for one night.  
  
"I-I'm really tired. You guys can go I'll just back to the apartment. I'll see you in the morning ok Quatre."  
  
"But Wufei! You didn't bring your car. You rode over with Trowa remember." Wufei's heart sunk at that fact.  
  
"That's ok I'll take you back. I'm not really in a dancing mood right now." Trowa stated. "Quatre why don't you go with Heero to Club Noir and I'll bring Wufei back?" Quatre agreed enthusiastically and quickly took off with Heero.  
  
Wufei felt awkward being left with Trowa but chided himself for being so paranoid. He slipped into the car with Trowa. The car ride was only a few minutes but with the silence, it seemed to stretch on for hours. All Wufei could think about was how gorgeous the man sitting next to him was....and how much he had let his imagination run away with him. Sometimes he wondered whether it wasn't really a curse to have a brain. Too much thinking. Wufei smiled to himself as the apartment came into view. At least the tension would ease.  
  
*****  
  
Well thanks to my three chapter two reviewers: Jenihenpen, C-Chan2, crystal, manda, Leiko, Chikara, and sprite!! Your reviews always make my day! Oh and Jenihenpen I didn't change my name but I do remember you reviewing it before...so thanks for reviewing it again! 


	4. Back Home

Wufei yawned as he walked through the door into the comforting apartment. He had slept through the auditions yet he still felt drained. He smiled as he headed for his bed. He could already envision wrapping the warm blankets around him and drifting off into a serene sleep.  
  
"Going to bed already?" Wufei felt like smacking himself again. He'd been so focused on getting to bed that he'd forgotten about Trowa, something he hadn't though possible. "Do you need anything before you go?" Wufei felt Trowa come up behind him and felt a shiver go down his spine. No, those were not the needs Trowa was offering to help him with. He really needed to stop letting his imagination wander.  
  
"That's ok. I think I'll be all set."  
  
"Are you sure? If you need water there's some bottles stuff in the fridge. The bed should be all set. If you need anything you know where to find me..Oh, and I shut the heat off since it's the summer. It gets a bit chilly sometimes at night but if it bothers you then let me know."  
  
"Oh, well I get cold pretty easily. I'm kind of sensitive to weather so if you could just give me some extra blankets then." Wufei had slowly turned around to face Trowa as he was talking. He had become so focused on what he was saying that he hadn't noticed the intense gaze coming from the striking man in front of him. When he had looked up though the words seemed to fade from his memory and he simply looked back at the boy with a puzzled expression. The corner of Trowa's both went up and he leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Wufei's ear.  
  
"You know, there are a lot of other ways you can keep warm.and they're much more fun." The soft voice seemed to caress Wufei's ear and he closed his eyes trying to find a voice within him. What was going on here? He was alone with Trowa.and he had no idea what to do! Where was Quatre when he needed him? Oh that right he was out grinding with the muscle man. Well, by now he was probably doing more then that. Wufei flushed as he thought about what they could be doing and quickly opened his eyes.  
  
Once again his onyx eyes beheld emerald and his breaths became shallower as his blood pressure increased. Then it happened. Trowa came closer and wrapped a soft yet strong arm around Wufei's waist and ever so gently brushed his lips against the shorter man's. Trowa could barely hold back from crushing his mouth into the Asian man standing before him. Wufei's emotions were displayed openly on his face and Trowa felt extremely turned on by the confused need he saw there.  
  
Trowa leaned forward again, this time kissing with more insistence. At the same time he smoothly steered Wufei over to the wall. Wufei by this time had recovered some of his senses and timidly began to kiss Trowa back. The green eyes boy wanted to moan once he felt the boy begin to react. He couldn't hold back any longer and pressed Wufei into the wall. His tongue stroked Wufei's lips asking entrance and Wufei was surprised to fins his mouth open automatically. He felt the tongue invade him and suddenly felt complete within the tall boy's power. All he could feel or think about was Trowa. He was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't notice when Trowa had unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
However, he did notice when the soft hands began tracing trails on his stomach. He let out a small moan which shocked him so much that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. The shock broke him out of the trance he'd been on and he suddenly panicked. What was he doing? He barely knew this guy and hell he wasn't even sure of exactly what he was doing. He felt the panic rise and quickly shoved Trowa off of him. The tall boy had been caught so off guard that he landed with a loud thump on the wooden floor.  
  
Wufei ran into the bathroom where he quickly locked the door. Immediately afterwards he ran to the sink and leaned over it as blood began to gush out of his nose. Salty tears soon joined with the blood and Wufei watched hypnotized as it all slowly ran down the drain. When his nose finally stopped, he washed the leftover blood off his face and sunk down into the floor. Why had he done that? God know he'd liked it. He hadn't said no, it wasn't as if Trowa had done anything wrong.  
  
Well that was him, always screwing up. No wonder he never had any friends. He was a social moron. He always said the wrong things and did the wrong things and.  
  
******  
  
"Wufei wake up! Let me in it' Quatre." Wufei's eyes slowly opened and he realized that he was still in the bathroom. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his neck. Tile floors were definitely coming. Suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back to him and he turned red. He was surprised, however, that it didn't come from embarrassment over what he's done with Trowa but from shame about how he'd been a coward and ended it so harshly. Well, there was really nothing he could do about it now. He quickly opened the door and was greeted with Quatre's concerned face.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Trowa told me what happened"  
  
"Oh" Wufei felt tears coming back but he wouldn't let them fall. How could he have done that? Trowa, one of the most beautiful men on earth, had taken pity on him and had given Wufei something he's been waiting for since he could remember. But he had thrown it all away. Perpetual screw up. If he couldn't let someone as amazing as Trowa near him then it was never going to happen. He heard Quatre let out a big sigh and locked eyes with the blond boy.  
  
"I'm sorry this all happened Wufei. You want to go to bed?" Wufei nodded and the two headed into the living room where the bed was already set up. Wufei felt a lump in his throat when he noticed the two blankets placed on his side of the bed. He quickly crawled into bed before Quatre could see the look on his face. Taking the top blanket, he wrapped himself into a cocoon and tried miserably to fall asleep. It took several hours but somehow he managed it. 


End file.
